pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Clamperl
|} Clamperl (Japanese: パールル Pearlulu) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when traded holding a or into when traded holding a . Biology Clamperl is an aquatic Pokémon that makes its home on the . Its bivalve shell is dark blue with a silver rim along the inner edges. The shell is used to clamp down on prey, as well as for protection. A fully-grown shell will have nicks and scratches all over. Inside of the shell is a fragile, light blue body composed of six spherical extensions with a pink, pearl-like head in the center. There is a circular white patch on each cheek. The pearls produced by this Pokémon amplify psychic power, and may be blue as seen in the anime. When it is close to evolution, Clamperl will become too big to fit inside its shell. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Clamperl made its debut in Clamperl of Wisdom. lost its pearl and took a blue pearl that was created by a Clamperl from Isaiah's lab. also wanted to get their hands on the blue pearl. Clamperl were also featured in The Evolutionary War!. s that lived on the A-B-C Islands had a rivalry over which Clamperl evolution was stronger. Minor appearances A Clamperl appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Clamperl appeared in New Plot, Odd Lot! participating in the Performance Stage of the . One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Multiple Clamperl appeared in Going for the Gold!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Clamperl appeared in the waters that surrounded the Mossdeep Space Center in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Clamperl made a minor appearance as a member of Wallace's party during his ascent to . Little is known about it, not even its gender or nickname. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries ing and catching prey. A fully grown Clamperl's shell will be scored with nicks and scratches all over.}} . When its body becomes too large to fit inside the shell, it is sure evidence that this Pokémon is getting close to evolution.}} . Once in a lifetime, it makes a magnificent pearl.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} . Once in a lifetime, it makes a magnificent pearl.}} |} |} Game locations and }} and }} |} |} and ( )}} ( ing during a Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Fishing)}} (Fishing)}} |area= }} |} |} ( )}} , , , , , (Underwater)}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Lake, Ocean ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 12, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Sea of Wailord}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Echo Valley}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 392}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secret Cove (All Areas), Distortion Land: Vast Ocean (All Areas)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 05}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Clamperl shares its with and . They are all known as the Bivalve Pokémon. * Clamperl is the only Pokémon that evolves by trade holding one of two different items. * Clamperl loses the most weight of any evolving Pokémon when it evolves to , losing 65.9 lbs. (29.9 kg). Origin Clamperl is possibly based on an or a . Clamperl's appearance and suggest that it could also be based on . Name origin Clamperl is a combination of ''clamp or and . Pearlulu is a combination of pearl and lulu (slang for someone or something that is exceptional or remarkable). It may also involve لؤلؤ lulu ( for pearl). In other languages . Similar to Japanese name |fr=Coquiperl|frmeaning=From and |es=Clamperl|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Clamperl|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=진주몽 Zinzumong|komeaning=From and , referencing its seemingly "sleeping" appearance |zh_cmn=珍珠貝 Zhēn Zhū Bèi|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Pearl shellfish" |hi=क्लैमपर्ल Clamperl|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading with a held item Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding DeepSeaScale Category:Pokémon that evolve by trading holding DeepSeaTooth de:Perlu fr:Coquiperl it:Clamperl ja:パールル pl:Clamperl zh:珍珠贝